<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Finno by starlightwalking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786862">Love, Finno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking'>starlightwalking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Epistolary, M/M, Political Alliances, and the lack of them, pre-Nirnaeth Arnoediad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Correspondence among the lords and kings of the Noldor, prior to the Fifth Battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno &amp; Orodreth | Artaresto, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Finno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a semi-cracky thing I wrote about a month ago when some dialogue popped into my brain. It's not meant to be taken all that seriously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="body text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tumblr_parent">
    <p>Dear Orodreth,</p>
    <p>We are going to beat Morgoth’s ass once and for all. We need everyone on our team, including you. As your High King, I call upon you and the people of Nargothrond to come to our aid in the Union of Maedhros and Fingon.</p>
    <p>Love,<br/>High King Fingon</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Your Majesty,</p>
    <p>This is the most unconventional wedding I’ve ever heard of. I suppose I should expect no less than a battlefield ceremony when one of the bridegrooms is a Kinslayer.</p>
    <p>You’re the only one attaching your name to this disaster; everyone else places the blame solely on the Kinslayer. If you were wiser you would back out now while you still can - of both the marriage and the army.</p>
    <p>I have not forgotten that your soon-to-be brothers-in-law got my beloved uncle killed. As your faithful vassal I am honor bound to send you aid; consider the one company I send your way a wedding present. If only the idiot who chose to lead it were anyone other than my own daughter’s foolish fiancé. Now we’re going to ruin two weddings…</p>
    <p>Cordially,<br/>King Orodreth of Nargothrond</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Dear Russo,</p>
    <p>Well, Nargothrond is only sending one company. Better than nothing, though, huh?</p>
    <p>Orodreth also seems to be under the impression that we’re getting married at our Union. I think that’s rather a good idea, don’t you? Of course, there’s the slight problem of my having made you my husband before either of us left Aman, but that’s just details. Anyway, just think how dramatic that would be! Kissing on the battlefield! What a symbol of our victory!</p>
    <p>Love,<br/>Finno</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>To my lord husband and High King of all the Noldor,</p>
    <p>The news about Orodreth is grave indeed. Perhaps if I convince my brothers to pen an apology, he will reconsider? Or perhaps not. I somehow doubt any of them to take that diplomatically.</p>
    <p>I suppose Nargothrond is isolated second only to your brother’s kingdom, now that poor Finrod has left us - even Doriath sends more word, though not any kinder! - but truly I thought the news of our marriage had spread. Perhaps you are right, my love, and we ought to renew our vows upon our victory. I remember that part of our, ah, “union” as being rather rushed, and the ceremony non-existent. I would dearly love to kiss you with everyone watching, and Morgoth’s severed head beneath my heel. As for the Silmarils, my brothers can do with them what they may - unless you would like them as an anniversary gift?</p>
    <p>Yours always,<br/>Lord Maedhros of Himring</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Dear Russo,</p>
    <p>Yes, I don’t think it wise for your brothers to send any word to Orodreth; I think he would take it the wrong way. Or, worse, the right way, knowing Celegorm and Curufin.</p>
    <p>You always know how to make me blush, even from so far away! That is quite the pretty picture you paint; I should have it commissioned to hang in my bedroom, though I am certain the real thing will be even better.</p>
    <p>I don’t care for the jewels; I will simply be glad to be rid of your Oath. I am eager to be in your company again - take care not to be late!</p>
    <p>Love,<br/>Finno</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fingon absolutely signs all of his letters "Love, Finno" or some variation of his name. Even the ones he sends to his enemies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/633281390202552321/dear-orodreth-we-are-going-to-beat-morgoths-ass">here</a>.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!<br/>You can find me on tumblr <a href="http://arofili.tumblr.com/">@arofili</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>